1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a system and method for providing a rotary switch mechanism for use in selecting color patterns to be displayed on an attached light string.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Low voltage, low power LED light strings are becoming increasingly popular in holiday decorations. One of the complications in arranging light string systems, however, is how to provide independent color control at each light string, or alternatively allow certain pass through functions so that a “follower” light string may follow the color pattern provided by a “leader” light string. In providing such functions, however, financial considerations often drive the commercial support of one or the other “pattern selection modules” since the cost of the lights strings themselves is relatively low. Thus the need exists for an inexpensive color patter selection device used to control light strings, and in particular, holiday light strings.